Wade
- 12 est. | build = Short, round and chubby | hair = Black, short, indicated curls | eyes = Black | skin = Dark Brown | nationality = American | hometown= Middleton | profession = Computer Genius, Inventor, Hero | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = Mrs. Load (mother) Mr. Load (father) Wayne Load (great granduncle) | friends = Ron Stoppable Kim Possible | loveinterests = Monique (season 4) Olivia (season 4) | pets = | nemesis = | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Tahj Mowry }} Wade is Kim and Ron's Communication Guru. He is 10 years old(at the start of the series) yet already has graduated high school and college. He created the Kimmunicator and other gadgets which has provided Kim with the tools needed to fight her foes. Though Wade is on the large side, his brain is even bigger. He rarely leaves the house and has only been seen in person twice prior to season 4. Appearance Wade is short and overweight. Clothing Wade is almost always shown wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Personality Wade is inquisitive and curious. Biography Backstory Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities The person responsible for maintaining Kim's web site (having met her and Ron under unspecified circumstances), Wade contacts Ron and Kim to provide them with their various missions, as well as sending them assorted gadgets and information. Despite being a genius, Wade was only ever seen in person for the first time during the group's confrontation with Team Impossible when angry at the team in question for sending a virus that had shut down his system, although following this meeting he proceeded to maintain more regular personal contact with Kim and Ron. Wade's hacking talents are regularly put to good use, as firewall defenses like Drakken's can only keep him from getting into the deepest things ("Crush"), and he's able to tap into Global Justice Spy Satelites when need be ("A Sitch in Time"), and was even able to "hack into the unknown" to find out about Yamanouchi. Few things have been recorded to be able to withstand his hacking, the lab in which the Centurion Project was developed being one of them ("October 31st"). Wade is also an inventor, sometimes bordering on becoming a mad scientist himself. Among his more mundane devices includes Kim's iconic grappling hook, laser lipstick, and a compact mirror capable of deflecting energy weapons. On the higher end of the spectrum, Kim's battle suit ("So the Drama" ) and a love ray ("The Cupid Effect"). Regardless of what scale, Wade's inventions are reliable and only break when damaged or improperly used by the user. Wade is a very talented child, as he interlinked with the whole world in his very own room at home and created several small gadgets for Kim and Ron. He likes technology and prefers to solve things the technical way. As already established, his hacking has few obstacles that he can't beat and anything to do with technology is something Wade can generally get into and deal with. However, in the field he's shown to be less than useful as he's had at least one friendly fire incident with a stun device ("Odds Man In") that resulted in him and Kim being captured. Nonetheless, he can ride horses ("Cap'n Drakken") and his gadgetry talents are useful in a suppport role on the team when in the field ("Homecoming Upset"). Equipment * Advanced computer system Relationships Family Wade's mother (unnamed on air) appears to be African-American. Only she has rarely appeared on the show, but his father is clearly mentioned as being around. They both seem unconcerned with their son's way of spending all his time, and his mother seems to really enjoy Wade's inventions and cleverness. He supposedly also has a great grand-uncle, who appeared in "Rewriting History" and was a photographer 100 years ago, though he may or may not had such a job due to the episode being a dream sequence. In Season 4, it is mentioned that Wade's father (named "Lontaine") is often absent, and that his wife resents him for it; however, the flowers he supposedly sent her for Valentine's Day (it was actually the Seniors in order to gain access to Wade's computer) may have eased the tension between them ("The Cupid Effect"). Nothing else has been said on the rest of his family. Friends He's a good friend to the protagonist, Kim and her sidekick, Ron. He once felt attracted by Monique in "The Cupid Effect", but after the events went astray, they ended up as good friends and he found someone with the brain-size in his range, named Olivia. Otherwise he seems to have a friendly relationship with the rest of the Possible family, as evidence by him knowing them and having semi-regular contact with the Tweebs by Kim's Senior Year ("Trading Faces") Love Interest * Monique (season 4) * Olivia (season 4) Enemies His enemies include all villains Kim ever faces, though he is never actively involved into the fights except with Team Impossible, and even then all he did was activate their own McHenry Laser Grid on them. Alternate Versions * Older Wade from Sitch in Time Quotes * "This may take a while." "Trust me on this, Wade's got the world wired." - Ron Stoppable Gallery Wade.jpg Trivia Behind the Scenes Voiced By Wade is voiced by Tahj Mowry in all four seasons. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Wade was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? References Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males